fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendra Arley
Kendra Arley Kendra is a mage of Fairy Tail since she was 8 years old. After her brother died, she left the guild for 2 years and returned with a rather unstable personality. But when she met Lucy and she showed her what it means to be with friends, Kendra can finally return to her old self again. She also is Loke's girlfriend although he's still dating other girls even when the two are married later on. She isn't jealous, she was when they weren't together, but now she trusts him more than anybody else. She's always cheerful and optimistic, trying to help everybody and making them laugh in rather serious situations. Although she doesn't have a real team, she's a good help and joins whenever somebody asks her. And sometimes she's also a big help for Lucy since she's her celestial spirit. Alltogether, Kendra is a good friend with lots of love and joy that she has to give her dearest friends. 'Appearance' Kendra is a small young woman with rather large breasts. Her hair falls down to her hips and is light pink with a side pony. Her eyes are gold-yellowish wich seem to glow when the sun lights them up. Around her neck she wears the necklace of her brother Cole. She's wearing a dark red, sleeveless top with two belts in the colours black and white and also black fingerless gloves. On the left side of her arm she's wearing a long glove in grey which is going up to her elbow, on the right side the same which goes up to her shoulder. On the left side of her upper body she has a big, deep scar. Around her waist she's wearing a black belt and a light pink cloth over her dark red hotpants. She's also wearing black boots which look like high chucks. 'Personality' At the beginning Kendra was a shy and restrained woman. She often acted as the overly cool mage, but in the inside she felt very lonely since her brother passed away. But after her secret was lifted and everybody accepted her true self more than her old one, her personality changed to a happy and energetic one. She's always optimistic and loves to make people laugh and smile, that's what makes her happy. She also becomes very pervy and tries to make all her favourite pairings to real ones, even when she has to start saying embarrassing things, very much to the chagrin of the affected like Gajeel and Levy or Elfman and Evergreen. Besides that she's very kind and caring, even when she doesn't know the people, she always starts a conversation with them, asking them if everything is alright if they look sad and she tries to do everything to help the persons who are. An other point in her personality is that she's extremely good in reading somebody's expression. Because of that she kind of is the psychiatrist for everybody. Even when they don't want to talk, she annoys them until they tell her what's with them. She has no problem in dealing with heavy things like mental problems, it's more like her passion to make their life better than it was before. She's always a shoulder people can cry on, she never gets annoyed if they talk to her. She also has no problem with crying when it really hurts her to hear about a problem, she's a person with a big, golden heart. 'History' Kendra is the child of a forbidden love between Celestial Spirit mage and a Celestial Spirit. Her mother Kiyori fell in love with her Celestial Spirit, Noel the Joker, but before Kendra was born, he passed away during a fight with Zeref. Kiyori felt so lonely without her lover, that she wanted to die too, but she somehow felt, that she soon would give birth to a child. Shortly after Kendra was born, a group of unknown wizards found the two alone in the woods, near an old house. While her mother tried to hide her newborn, the leader of the group found her and tortured her without any reason. Without the knowing of the wizards, Kiyori died because of exhaustion by giving birth to her baby and the mage's torturing. Until today, the ones who knew her mother say, she died because of her broken heart. The mages haven't seen the little Kendra and left. Since Kendra was the child of the Celestial Spirit of Illusions, she already would've been able to use magic, of course she couldn't use it on purpose, she still was a baby. But in self-protection her brain created a perfect illusion of a young boy in the age of seven, which immediatly took care of the child. When Kendra was old enough to talk her first words, she called him 'Cole' and since then it was his name. In the age of six, Cole and Kendra moved to Magnolia into a house which an old Lady bought for them, since Cole once was able to save her life. Kendra grew up very normally, but she always felt that she was alone, that her 'brother' wasn't real. It made her sad, but when her brother suddenly came home''' and said, that he was able to join the Fairy Tail Guild, she was fascinated and wanted to join too. And she did only two years later. Her brother was fifteen as he brought her with him to the guild, asking Makarov to let her join too. Of course he accepted. Cole's best friend was Ryan Dreyar, the stepson of Makarov. The two boys formed a team and often went on missions, Kendra wasn't able to use her magic yet, so she had to stay with Natsu and the others. One day, when Kendra was fourteen, Ryan and Cole got into a big fight. Ryan wanted to be with Kendra, but Cole didn't want that since he knew of the water mage's sadistic personality. They even started to use their magic against eachother. Kendra wasn't able to do anything against it, she didn't want to hurt any of them. In the end, it was Ryan who pushed Cole off the cliff and killed him. He disappeared right after that action and never showed his face to any of the guild members again. Kendra was upset, screaming out for help, crying and trying to push away what happened. But when the help arrived, it was already too late. After that accident, Kendra left for two years before finally returning to the guild. During that time she secretly joined the Magic Council and always had to follow Lahar to support him in his work. After some time she had a crush on him, and he seemed to like her too, they started dating although it totally wasn't Lahar's style. But after nearly two years passed, she missed all her friends and returned to Fairy Tail, leaving Lahar behind. But as she came back to the guild, her whole personality had changed. She was totally different from before and her best friends Levy and Erza were very worried about her. She always pretended that nothing had happened, swallowing all the evil things and smiling a fake smile when somebody asked if she was alright. She saw that many new members had joined the guild, also Loke which of course wanted to tempt her, as we all know, that's just how he was. She didn't like him after he tried to kiss her and accidently pushed her off her chair. Also, she had to confess, after some time she got jealous at all the girls sitting on his lap, thinking they all were his girlfriends. She once even hit his head as he tried to hook on Erza and she got jealous again. Everybody saw that the two were in love, except themselfes and it took more than a whole year before they noticed and started to date. In that year, she also met somebody who lit up her life a little. Even when she was in Phantom Lord, that girl somehow made her want to take care of her. Even though Sira was the cause of her big scar when she used her sand arrows to pierce Kendra to death, but thanks to Bisca only one hit her. After the big battle, Sira, Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild and Kendra became her close friend. Since then everything had changed. '''Nirvana Arc In the Nirvana Arc, Kendra's big secret finally lifted. Before they were send out to that mission, Kendra gave a silver gate key to Lucy, telling her it was cursed and that the spirit was insane and killed all his former owners. When it came to the fight Lucy vs. Angel, the Oracion Seis member snapped away that silver key and summoned the spirit which was unfortunately Kendra. Since Lucy haven't made a contract with her yet, Angel did and forced her to fight against her friends, even against her boyfriend Loke. But as she did with Aries, Kendra got hit with her cannon and disappeared. When the fight was over, Lucy re-summoned her and made a contract with her, telling her that her true self was more be autiful than the fake personality she once used to hold up. She started to cry more and simply embraced Lucy, telling her it would be an honor to be her Celestial Spirit and that she'll always help her whenever she needs help. Since that day Kendra got back her real personality and finally was able to live her life in happiness again. 'Tenroujima' Arc In the Tenroujima Arc, Kendra's best friend Sira got elected to become an S-Class Wizard. She formed a team with Kendra and together they were able to get as far as Cana, Lucy and the others. When it came to the fight of Loke vs. Capricorn, they splitted up and Kendra supported Loke with his fight. In the end, she was forced to stay with the others for seven years. 'Grand Magic Games Arc' Of course she wasn't allowed to participate, but she supported all of them together with Sira from the tribune. Later on, when the dragons appeared in the city, she and Sira again were fighting together against a small dragon. But unfortunately a second one joined and they both got hit very bad. As they hid in a destroyed house, they were very close to death, holding hands, silently crying, talking about their future and how beautiful their children will be when they are old enough, just to hide that they both were hurt too much to survive and loosing all rest of magic power, they both died of blood loss. But as Ultear used her time magic to reverse everything, the one minute rescued them. Kendra was able to use her rest of magic power to create a light signal and they were found by Bickslow, Fried and Evergreen who could help them to manage surviving. The only things which reminded them of that day, were a few scars and scratches, but they were alive and able to return to their Loves Natsu and Loke. 'Magic and Abilities' Kendra uses as disguise Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no mahō), which was a very strong illusion because it worked like a real magic. Of course she wasn't able to simply copy and use every magic she wants, it took her six years to manage the light illusion perfectly. With her Light Magic she often creates swords for offence, light shields for defence and a hoverboard to reach every point she wants. With her illusions magic (ない魔法 Iryūjon nai mahō) she creates real weapons which work way better than the Light weapons. She can nearly create an illusion of everything, but it always sucks away her magic power if it lasts too long. '- Lighter Sea's Sword '(ライター海の剣'' Raitā umi no ken''): Kendra's main magic weapon she uses for offence. It's an very fast and bright sword which is able to cut through rocks. The sword grows stronger depending on how much magic power Kendra uses for this attack. -''' Lighter Sea's Wall (ライター海の長城 Raitā umi no Chōjō): This is Kendra's defence magic, a wall of pure light wich she can draw with her index-finger. The higher or longer it is, the more magic power is used. It can block dark magic the best, but is also able to block some normal magical attacks, but it's useless against combat fighting. '''- Wonderland Prison (ワンダーランド刑務所 Wandārando keimusho): Kendra creates a very strong illusion which imprisons the enemy in a hallucination that shows a room full of blood. Kendra appears as a blood stained Queen with an axe that wants to execute him. It drives the enemy crazy and blinds him, so the others can attack without him attacking back. '- Clockwise Doom '(回り運命 Mawari unmei): This spell is kind of a curse which will slowly suck away the enemy's magic power, and every 5% of loss, the ticking of a clock will clang in his mind until the bell of a church rings and all the magic is sucked away. If she continues to use this spell, she steals his life away until he dies. She never did it that far, she always tries to stop after the magic loss is high enough. '- Envoy of the Abyss '(アビスの特使 Abisu no tokushi): This is Kendra's strongest magic, although she doesn't use it very much since it almost always leads to the death of the enemy. If she uses this magic, she's falling in a kind of hysteria where she is collecting all her magic power to create a room around the enemy which is showing all his worse nightmare's before the walls disappear and a monster of Nightmare's appears, also known as the 'Keeper of the Abyss'. This monster is able to kill a person within seconds and suck it into the Abyss, but Kendra is afraid of that spell and never fully used it, it would suck away all her magic powers, she's yet not strong enough to use that spell. If Lucy summons her, she is able to catch the enemy in the Nightmare-Prison, but that is all she can do until now. '- Unison Raid of Heaven and Hell '(天国と地獄のユニゾンレイド Tengokutodjigoku no yunizonreido): A spell she can only use with her friend Sira where her light and illusions merge with Sira's sand and create a Sand-Demon which is fighting for them after it has been summoned. They only used it once on the Tenroujima to fight against Acnologia, but even the monster wasn't able to harm the dragon. Sira later on gave the demon the name 'Sunaoni'. 'Equipment' '-Cole's Necklace': She's always wearing it, even when she hides it in her top. Before Cole was pushed off the cliff, Ryan ripped it apart and it fell in the grass. It's the only thing Kendra has left from her beloved brother. It's pendant is a golden thunderbolt with a smaller silver one right next to it. It should symbolize that her big brother and her will always stay together. 'Weaknesses' '-Anger of friends: '''Her biggest weakness is the anger of friends since the death of her brother was a trauma. '-Darkness: Her other weakness is darkness, she's afraid of it and can't handle dark rooms, magic or guilds. '''Relationships ' Cole Arley: '''Cole was her dear brother. He was the most important person in her life, the only person which was her family. They were the perfect match and he always watched over her. She never knew her parents, so she somehow couldn't be as sad about their death as she was about Cole's, he was always by her side since she was born. She never loved a family member more than him. '''Sira: '''Sira is her dearest friend on the whole world. Since she met her the first time , she somehow felt that she had to be by her side and that she needed somebody. When Sira finally joined the guild together with Gajeel and Juvia, she immediatly wanted to befriend her. But as a former member of Phantom Lord, Sira still wasn't used to the atmosphere in Fairy Tail, the only thing she knew was: 'working and being alone' but Kendra changed that. She always tried to take her to missions and secretly showed her how to be a member of Fairy Tail, so they became close friends and later on built a Team called 'Kuro & Shiro', because they were complete opposites but worked together like siblings. Kendra would do everything for Sira. '''Loke: '''Loke is the love of her life. But at the beginning, she tried everything to get away from him. The flirting with every girl made him very u nlikeable to her. But after some time when she was forced to go on a mission with him, she started to like him in the friendly way. They talked alot and hang out together. But a little later, there was something different in their relationship than before. Kendra always had to blush when he was around and somehow, it was like somebody would squeeze her heart every time she saw him smiling at her. But she didn't knew what it was and ignored it. Thanks to Sira, which was still a member of Phantom Lord, Kendra once were able to get to know her feelings and had to confess, that she'd fallen for Loke, as he also did. The confession of their love to each other came when she was at Loke's house after a big shock at the guild and she didn't want to be alone. Since that day, they were a couple without any exception. Later on, after the GMG they get married and soon after that, Kendra get's pregnant with their first child. '''Lahar: '''Lahar is kind of Kendra's ex lover, but there isn't much known about their former relationship. They didn't broke up and didn't really were a couple as Kendra and Loke are. She simply left after she missed her friends more than anything else. They lost contact and she always avoided to meet him when Fairy Tail broke something. In the Tenroujima Arc, Lahar didn't know that Kendra was with the others, but Doranbalt told him about Wendy and that Kendra helped her, just then he somehow feared that something would happen to her. During the 7 years of nothing, Lahar always thought that Kendra was dead, it somehow made him sad, but he concentrated on his work again and tried to forget everything. As he heared that the Fairy Tail Mages from Tenroujima returned, he went to Magnolia to see it with his own eyes. He met Loke and asked him about her, without knowing that he was talking to Kendra's fiance. He escorted him to her and Kendra was shocked, but she was happy that he still was caring about her, and he was glad that nothing had happened to her. '''Team Natsu:' Before Sira joined the guild Fairy Tail, Kendra was a member of the main Team, but not for long. She also just became a member after Lucy joined the guild. After Galuna Island, Lucy got to kno w Kendra and asked her if she wanted to join. Their only "mission" together as a team was a little request to save a town from a few ghosts. After that and the whole fight with Phantom Lord, she went on missions on her own and left the team more or less alone. She started to take Sira with her and they became a small team, besides that Sira's main team was the 'Phantom Team' she built with Gajeel and J uvia. All together, Kendra's relationship to the members of team Natsu was pretty good, she liked every one of the team and didn't hesitate to go with them when they asked. Erza Scarlet: 'Erza is one of her best friends in the guild. When they were children, Erza often watched after her so that Natsu and Gray didn't involve her in one of their fights. She always looked up to her, she was everything a woman needed. Gorgeous, strong and with a beautiful personality, Kendra was fascinated and loved being around her. They used to go on missions together when they were young, but after her brother died they lost contact which built up again when she came back and joined the Team Natsu. '''Levy McGarden: '''Kendra's dear friend and loveliest victim when it comes to love. Kendra liked her since she joined the guild and always stuck around with her and Erza. Since Kendra was taller than her, she looked after her for the same reason Erza was looking after Kendra. They were a perfect match, all around the cute little girls which were always sitting around laughing and reading books. When much later on Gajeel joined the guild, Kendra started to love the pairing she made in her head and always pictured how cute it was if this huge rocker would hold the small hand of the adorable bookworm. When she found out that Levy had fallen for him, she started to tease her and always somehow shove her into Gajeel's direction. It didn't matter to Kendra, if he wasn't able to talk normally to Levy, for her, he had been in love with her since he sat there, watching her working when Laxus attacked Magnolia, and she did everything to make the couple happen....(and she's still working on it) 'Trivia ~After she created Cole when she was a little baby, she never were able to create such an Illusion again ~The Edolas Kendra isn't her opposite, she is the same just with a double stronger personality ~The name 'Kendra' was the name her brother thought of when she was a baby, so she kept it even when her real name is Eyrina. ~Loke sometimes says that she's "Lost in Wonderland" ~Kendra wanted to plan the whole wedding of Sira and Natsu, but she didn't even wanted to know about her own ~Her first son with Loke is named Ryuji Cole in honor of her brother ~Kendra usually has white nail polish on her nails, while her best friend Sira has black nails, it's related to their Team Kuro & Shiro Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Celestial Spirit